prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
Unearthed (episode)
Unearthed is the thirty-first episode of Prison Break and is the ninth episode of its second season. It is written by Nick Santora and directed by Kevin Hooks. The only regular cast member who does not appear in this episode is Amaury Nolasco (who plays Fernando Sucre). This episode takes place on June 2 as indicated in the episode. Storylines Sara Tancredi At an Elgin, Illinois motel, Sara (Sarah Wayne Callies) deduces that the rendezvous is at a Sundown Hotel. She calls the operator and discovers that there are only three Sundown Hotels in America; in Pierre, South Dakota, Sutton, West Virginia, and Gila, New Mexico. She buys an airline ticket to Albuquerque, New Mexico using the identity and credit card of the dead woman she had taken the wallet from. This enabled Agents Kellerman (Paul Adelstein) and Mahone (William Fichtner) to determine where she is going to meet Michael Scofield (Wentworth Miller). But they found out anyways. Michael Scofield Michael goes to the Blanding Botanical gardens, dons a workman's uniform, and heads for the Apache Desert Ghost exhibit,where he hid the box of nitroglycerine. Two agents spot Michael, but he is able to evade recapture. While at a diner, he sees Agent Mahone on television while reporters question him about the death of fellow Fox River Eight fugitive David "Tweener" Apolskis. When they question Mahone about the recent developments being due to a recovered hard drive of Scofield's, Mahone tells the reporters, "No comment". He then quotes Sun Tzu and expresses that he knows the fugitives' next move. Afterwards, Michael goes to an internet terminal in Moab, Utah and collects information about Alexander Mahone, Pam Mahone, and Oscar Shales. He then goes to a consignment store to purchase a suit. In Durango, Colorado, Michael visits Pam Mahone (Callie Thorne), posing as Agent Wayne Merrick. After questioning her, claiming that it is for security clearance upgrade, he discovers Agent Mahone's mobile telephone number and deduces the fate of Oscar Shales. Michael calls Agent Mahone using Pam's mobile phone and advises him that he knows about the fate of Oscar Shales. While staring at a map with Gila, New Mexico circled, Mahone replies by saying that he will see Michael sooner than he expects. Benjamin Franklin C-Note (Rockmond Dunbar) meets up with his former criminal associates, and tells them that they owe him one for not reporting them to the authorities when he was arrested for transport of stolen goods. They agree to help him, and C-Note begins to plot to recover his wife and daughter. In the meantime, Agent Lang meets C-Note's wife and threatens to have her arrested and to put her daughter in foster care if she does not agree to assist in the FBI's sting operation. She agrees, but tells Lang that the "Rainbow Room" location is actually at a Merry-Go-Round in an amusement park. Lang tells C-Note's wife to wait at that location while they perform surveillance. One of C-Note's criminal associates tells C-Note's wife to run to a black jeep in fifteen seconds. She hesitates, but finally runs. They elude Agent Lang when C-Note's obese associate blocks the FBI vehicles with his box truck. They arrest him, and he feigns only being able to speak Spanish. C-Note waits for his daughter outside of Dawson Elementary and eventually goes inside the school to retrieve his daughter himself. As he grabs her, telling her that they're going to Disneyland. C-Note, his wife, and his daughter meet in an alley. His wife asks him, "What do we do now?" Theodore Bagwell T-Bag (Robert Knepper), wearing a new suit, goes to a Tribune, Kansas bus station, locks Westmoreland's money in a storage locker, and buys a bouquet of sunflowers from a small florist kiosk. When the lady in charges remarks that he does not sound like he is from Kansas, T-Bag replies that he is from the Yellowhammer State. He finds Susan Hollander's home, but there is a "For Sale" sign, and it is almost empty. While reminiscing about his lost love, T-Bag is ambushed by Brad Bellick (Wade Williams) and Roy Geary (Matt DeCaro). They knock him unconscious with the for sale sign and bind him. They ridicule him, claim to have read his letters to Susan, and threaten to remove the stitching on his left hand if he does not reveal the location of Westmoreland's money. Lincoln and LJ and LJ]] Lincoln (Dominic Purcell) tells LJ (Marshall Allman) that the charges against him have been dropped and that he can leave and start a new life. LJ refuses to leave his father. They arrive in St. David, Arizona where LJ buys food at a diner, but forgets his change. When the waitress follows him to the car, she recognizes Lincoln, and presumably goes to contact the authorities. They have a short argument in the car, until Lincoln apologizes, and they abandon their car. Lincoln and LJ arrive at a Willcox, Arizona train station, only to be spotted and apprehended after a short chase. Trivia * Unearthed refers to the fact that Oscar Shales is buried at Mahone's garden. * When Michael goes through Pam Mahone's address book in her cellphone, a list of names are displayed among Alexander Mahone's: Adia Weight, Adrianna Kopitar, Agatha Ovechkin, Aidan Kotalik, Ally Vasquez, Amy Crosby, and Andrea Staios. With the exception of Vasquez, all of these surnames belong to famous hockey players. They are Doug Weight, Anze Kopitar, Alexander Ovechkin, Ales Kotalik, Sidney Crosby, and Steve Staios. In addition, Wayne Merrick, the pseudonym Michael uses when he speaks to Pam Mahone, is also the name of a famous hockey player.